Jasmine
Jasmine (Japanese: ミカン Mikan) is the Gym Leader of Olivine City. Appearance Personality Biography Games Gold, Silver and Crystal Jasmine makes two appearances in Gen. II and Gen. IV. In Gen. II, she is the Gym Leader of Olivine City. Defeating her will give you the Mineral Badge. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum In Gen. IV, she appears when you reach the beach at Sunyshore City and will give you the HM07 Waterfall. In addition, if you make it to a Master Rank Pokémon Contests, you will go up against her and her Steelix. She does amazing in the both the Dress up and Dance categories, but falters in the performance of moves. Manga She battled Brock in the fight where all Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders fought each other and she won because no one knew there was such a thing as a steel type Pokémon, and Brock was surprised that Onix had another evolution that is none other than Steelix. Professor Oak explained that there was a new discovered type called Steel Type. Anime Season 4: Johto League Champions She first appeared when she stopped a battle between Ash and her apprentice Janina. She scolded her for using water-proof wax on her Onix and sent her away. She then declined Ash'd challenge for a Gym Battle, as Sparkle, the Ampharos at the lighthouse, is sick and she must take care of it. After seeing her apprentice battle with her own strength she let her be her apprentice again saying she was never expelled in the first place. This is an example of her tough but fair personality, a trait she did not have in the games. Season 5: Master Quest She appeared again in Nerves of Steelix showing off her bravery by jumping onto her Steelix' head from a very high cliff (very different from her game counterpart). She can also be one tough cookie in battle, but in the end, she lost, and as Gym Leader, gave Ash the Mineral Badge. Season 13: DP Sinnoh League Victors She made a new appearance in her new HeartGold and SoulSilver look and was happy to see Ash again. She had participated in contest battles with her Steelix learning new things along the way. She lost in a battle with Flint of the Elite Four and strived to become stronger ever since. Sprites Pokémon Games Gold, Silver & Crystal Gym Battle HeartGold & SoulSilver Gym Battle & Rematch Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 & White 2 Tournaments Steel-type Tournament= |-| Johto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Gathered! Gym Leaders!)= Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1= |-| Round 2= Anime On hand Taking care of Voice Actresses *'English: '''Tara Sands (4Kids Dub), Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (TPCi Dub) *'Japanese: 'Yumi Kakazu *'Czech: 'Jolana Smyckova *'Hebrew: 'Dawn Lanny-Gabay *'Brazilian Portuguese: 'Leticia Quinto *'Spanish: 'Conchi Lopez, Pepa Castro, Maria Blanco *'Iberian Spanish: 'Gaby Ugarte Episode appearances Johto League Champions Master Quest Master Quest Trivia *Jasmine's the first Gym Leader to specialize in Steel-type Pokémon. **Jasmine's name has the word ''mine in it, which is associated with mineral, rocks, and steel. *Jasmine was the only female Gym Leader in Johto not to be voiced by Megan Hollingshead, but instead by Tara Sands. **When Jasmine returned in DP Sinnoh League Victors, she was voiced by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld. *Jasmine is the only Johto Gym Leader that does not have trainers leading up to her in her Gym. *Though she is referred to as a Steel-type specialist, she is associated with Electric-types (such as Magnemite, Magnezone, and Ampharos) in various media (such as games, anime, and TCG). Gallery Jasmine_with_her_Magnemite.jpg Jasmine_with_her_Pokegear.jpg|Jasmine with her Pokégear Jasmine_with_her_Steelix.jpg|Jasmine on her Steelix EP224.png jasmine01.jpg Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Coordinators Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Pokémon Manga characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Characters from Johto Category:Steel Pokémon User Category:Elite Four Category:Minor Characters